chatangofandomcom-20200214-history
Adnan
Adnan Hafeez '(Also known as '''ZchaosDragons), is the 2nd leader of the Crisis Pirates and Top terrorist in the Muslim contingency. Soars the sky with body-strapped dynamite and drops bombs on those whom he believes oppose him. Thinks of himself as the elite Jihad. This man knows no fear. Personality Like most top teir terrorists, Adnan is confident in his work, and wishes to one day sacrifice himself for his beliefs and achieve Ultimate Enlightment. Until then, he sports a side hobby in the fascination of birds, and spends much of his time grooming his pet owl. Ever since his migration to America, Adnan has taken an interest in Pharmaceutical studies and plans to get a degree as a Pharmacist. Most of what he does, is based on his beliefs as a proud Muslim. 'Childhood' Born in the year 1980, under the name Adnan Osama Muhammed Hafeez. His surrogate father the infamous terrorist Osama Bin Laden raised him from the ages of infancy to mid-adolescence. As a child Adnan described the climate growing up as " cold, desolate, and spiteful." From a young age he was thought how to program basic bombing devices. He recalls as a child being left in the wilderness and told he could not come back until he had at least blown up one structure over a proximity of at least 100 metres. The soviet afghan war-zone was not an ideal place for a child to grow up. Psychologists would later source his childhood as the initial influences for his tendency towards militant action. : ''"I never had a childhood, there was only training, training to become a weapon. A weapon of liberty and enlightenment, under the doctrine of my one and only Allah. I was beaten terribly if I did not live up to what I was born to do. I was born to free my god's people, and herald the return of a fervent race of muslim brothers. Inshallah!" - Adnan Hafeez. Teenage Years By the age of sixteen, Adnan had been put under lock a total of seventeen times. : "I spent a lot of my teenage years in jail. It gave me a time to reflect and sharpen my ideology. By studying past revolutionaries, I came upon the theory of, "blood-sacrifice." This hypothesis claimed that a country must be founded on the sacrifice of heroes, metaphorically sow the seeds of a budding nation in blood. I knew I would have to set an example, so others could follow." - Adnan Hafeez. The theory of blood-sacrifice had been attempted by many acclaimed rebels, such as Padraig Pearse. Many journalists see this as the defining contrast between Adnan, and his father Osama. Adnan had a set of motivations and aspirations that all revolved around his philosophy. Osama never did articulate any of his ideologies, many say he had none and that he was just a dog set loose on the western nations of the world. 'Coming to America.' At the age of 19, Adnan knew it was hopeless attempting to bring international attention to his plight via his home country, Afghanistan. He was a fond believer in the American dream, and had watched many western epics as a child. In his delusional view of ethics, he believed the american dream would allow his immoral plights to come to fruition. : "If the American dream can make the Mongolian bastards prosper, I believe there is room for me also. Genghis Khan did not build his great empire through diplomatic means. The foundations for his glorious empire was paved upon the ivory skulls of hundreds of thousands of his victims. I intend to do the same." - Adnan Hafeez. Two months after first planning to emigrate to America, Adnan Hafeez had managed to be smuggled on boat in a crate of bananas : "All I ate for 7 days was bananas. They say too much potassium can kill you. Fortunately I had almighty Allah on my side." - Adnan Hafeez. 'The 9-11 incident.' Adnan Hafeez was directly involved in one of the most tragic events of the past hundred years. On September 11th, four American airplanes were hi-jacked by members of al-queda. Two were crashed into the world trade centre towers, overall 3000 people were killed. The planes failed to bring down the immense structures. Adnan became furious when his operations were not successful. Consequently Adnan used death ray vision to finish the job. A famous journalist by the name of Andre Moralez was able to take a photo of what happened. : "Man I thought I was fuckin' high at first. I saw some big-ass nigga in the sky, his eyes glowin' red. But then two huge motherfuckin laser beams came flying out of his eyes. I was so scared bruh, I thought I shit my pants ;-;."- Andre Moralez. The two colossal particle beams left New York in disarray. It reduced two of the highest built structures at the time into nothing but scrap metal. After this event Time Magazine published their october monthly issue, based on Adnan Hafeez, "terrorist of the century." He was also featured in Time's 100 influential peoples list. Many books have been written since. Famous public intellects such as Orhan Pamuk and Richard Dawson have both written on the topic of Adnan's involvement in the 9-11 affair. : "When it was all over I was so happy. I had done it father , I hope you are proud of me. R.I.P. I finally made it clear to the western world that Afghanistan was not a country to be taken lightly. After using such phenomenal powers, I had to flee and rest. It drained my powers greatly and I had to spend a year recuperating." Adnan Hafeez ( 2011 interview, post Osama death.) Relationships *Crisis Pirates *Wastelanders 'Family' Adnan's one and only brother goes by the name of Jubran Hafeez. In his spare time, Adnan likes to battle his bro in kung fu, and generally kicks Jubran's ass. THis however ended, when Adnan migrated to America. 'Friends' *'Birds' *'Yen' *'The Nigga named Andre' Mating Curious is the mating style of Adnan. Typically (every spring) he undresses himself and glues feathers to his being, chasing after every girl he sees. Adnan's famous mating call is "Polly wants a cracker!", which he will often say to show off his dong of death and impress his potential mates. Abilities and Powers As the top member in the Muslim Contingency, Adnan has plenty of confidence in his abilities and is respected if not outright feared among the lower tier terrorists. : Air support: Using his pet owl , Adnan soars through the skies majestically, dropping hoards of explosives on his enemies. Ranging from Grenades, to TNT, this move is one of his best. : Hijack: Adnan has the ability to steal any vehicle, usually wiring them with explosives in preparation to drive them into buildings. : Death ray: Adnan fires holy red muslim rays from his eyes, causing whatever it hits to explode instantaniasly. The FBI, CIA, and law enforcement are investigating the claims that this is the true reason why 9/11 occured. 'Pyrotechnics' With a background in explosives and chemical studies, coupled with his experience in mondern warfare, Adnan has acheived an unleveled skill in creating damage, ranging from simple housesfires, to apocolyptic destruction. Telepathy Adnan has, through unknown means, gained the power to communicate telapathically with birds. it is very similar to the power exhibited by Aquaman. He can command them to do his bidding, which includes various terroist attacks. Gallery bird.jpg|Bird1 bird4.jpg|Bird2 f81293a5-8bb0-4c31-8ce6-7684be8bc74e.jpg|Bird3 References Z vs Monkey D. Luffy Category:Users Category:Roleplaying